doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Venator
Venator was the ultimate hunter, a ranger renowned for his aim and prowess. A perfect assassin, finally killed by the Crusaders, a warrior's death. He was the top of Sicarius before moving to Cinere as one of the leaders. Description Appearance Venator wore black robes and rags like an Arabian assassin. He was a black man, with scars running across his face and body, particularly on his back. He had dark brown eyes, and a small brown goatee. Personality A serious man, with a penchant for showing off, he was mostly serious when assassinating. Enjoying battle with stronger foes, he would use his illusions and minions to pretend to be him, and to mock the enemy. However, during battle he himself would be fully composed. In a few ways, he is similar to Doug. Biography Background Venator was born as a slave in Tutalu, without a name. He was the slave of a high commander, and learned fighting techniques by watching the commander's subordinates battle. Beaten and tortured along with the other slaves, he wished to have a better life. In particular he was beaten for leaving his post, being particularly good at sneaking away for long periods of time. One day, his master's daughter used him to entertain some guests, in particular one of the Sultan's daughters. He danced as they threw partly eaten foods, when he noticed one of the guards was partially drunk. Sick and tired of his treatment, he pushed his fate by his own hand. He threw pieces of food at the daughters to keep them occupied as he charged at the guard, taking his sword and cutting his throat. He took the guard's other blades and killed the guests, except for the daughter of his master and the Sultan's daughter. As if by fate itself, one of the guests had a beautiful bow on them, and plenty of arrows. He told the girls if they moved they would certainly die, and he slinked into the shadows, assassinating any guards coming for him. Once he had murdered most, he returned to bind the hostages. The daughter of his master had run away, and from a hundred yards he saw her in the dark, running to her father. With four arrows, two of them missing their mark, he shot her down. He took the Sultan's daughter, and escaped on horseback. He decided to use the ploy that he saved her life, and took her to the Sultan, telling her if she betrayed him, she would never speak again. Once at the capital of Tutalu, among the royal guard and the Sultan himself, he gave him his daughter back. She yelled out what had happened, which led the slave to fire an arrow through the back of her head and impaling her tongue, scratching into the throat of the sultan. The slave ran and survived, with nowhere to turn to he fled to the wild lands. There, he met with mercenaries who he joined parties with. Slowly but surely, he became notorious, and found his way into Sicarius before becoming so good, that Cinere itself allowed him into their ranks. Cinere finally gave him a name, The Venator, One of his conditions however, was that slavery would be abolished among Cinere. Only the dark elves now practice slavery, and only those willing to follow those conditions are allowed to be fully in Cinere. Trivia * The character is partly based off Monsoon from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, with his theme song being "The Stains of Time". While he uses a bow, his dual blade form is akin as to how Monsoon uses his dual knives. The song itself is more about how Venator, blinded by his rage for his fallen lover, has decided to fight the Crusaders. At the end however, there is no joy from killing them, nor to continue his own life. * The idea of random minions that weren't illusions, but just minions that were trained by Venator himself, were actually thought of on the spot to make sure Venator didn't get cucked in the Force Cage. This became a fun mechanic, as now it wasn't only illusions but physical enemies that they had to worry about.